Jackalope Mob
The Jackalope Mob was formed by Frisky females and Whiskers males in early 2012. The males once were in the Troopers who helped to form the mob. Dominance was settled with Athena and Marico. Dominant Pair When the group first formed the eldest females Athen became the dominant female. At first Juno established dominance but was quickly overthrown by Marico. Current Members The Jackalope have 22 members as of June 2014. Athena (VFF144) Dominant Female Marico (VWM126) Dominant Male Pinata (VJKF001) Rozen (VJKM002) Neko (VJKM004) Nuco (VJKM005) Natelie (VJKF006) Delirim (VJKM007) Millsa (VJKF008) Likila (VJKF009) Veva (VJKF010) Reox (VJKM012) Demi (VJKM013) Jero (VJKM015) Eslie (VJKF016) Lusion (VJKM018) Domex (VJKM020) Krewella (VJKF021) Vivo (VJKM022) Wanu (VJKM023) Macro (VJKM024) Mikki (VJKF025) Santana (VJKF027) All Known Members List of meerkats born or joined the Jackalope. Athena (VFF144) Kuna Yala (VFF150) Merlot (VFF153) Juno (VWM125) Marico (VWM126) Sabota (VWM128) Savuka (VWM129) Pinata (VJKF001) Rozen (VJKM002) VJKM003 Neko (VJKM004) Nuco (VJKM005) Natelie (VJKF006) Delirim (VJKM007) Millsa (VJKF008) Likila (VJKF009) Veva (VJKF010) VJKM011 Reox (VJKM012) Demi (VJKF013) VJKF014 Jero (VJKM015) Eslie (VJKF016) VJKF017 Lusion (VJKM018) VJKF019 Domex (VJKM020) Krewella (VJKF021) Vivo (VJKM022) Wanu (VJKM023) Marco (VJKM024) Mikki (VJKF025) VJKP026 Santana (VJKF027) Rivals The Jackalope's first rivals were the Lombax Mob and Mockingjays. However the Jackalope moved away near the Guardians, Pirates and Spartans. History Janaury 2012: '''Athena, Kuna Yala and Merlot joined Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka. Athena and Juno became the dominant pair. '''February 2012: Kuna Yala aborted. Marico, Sabota and Savuka went rovig. March 2012: Athena was pregnant. Kuna Yala was evicted. Marico, Sabota and Savuka went roving. April 2012: Athena gave birth to Pinata, Rozen and VJKM003. May 2012: One encounter with Lombax. June 2012: '''Sabota went roving. '''July 2012: VJKM003 was predated. August 2012: '''Athena was pregnant. Merlot was evicted. Sabota and Savuka went roving. '''September 2012: '''Athena lost her litter. Kuna Yala was pregnant. Marico, Sabota and Savuka went roving. '''October 2012: '''Juno was overthrown by Marico. Kuna Yala gave birth to Nuco, Neko and Natelie. '''November 2012: Sabota and Savuka went roving. December 2012: Athena aborted her litter. Merlot was pregnant but aborted. Janaury 2013: 'Juno, Sabota and Savuka left the group and joined the Worthogs. '''February 2013: '''Athena was pregnant. Merlot and Kuna Yala were evicted. Two encounters with Spartans. '''March 2013: '''Athena gave birth to Delirin, Likila, Millsa and Veva. '''April 2013: '''Kuna Yala aborted. '''May 2013: '''Three encounters with Spartans. '''June 2013: ' Athena aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Group split and rejoined within a day. '''July 2013: Athena was pregnant. Merlot and Kuna Yala were evicted August 2013: '''Athena lost her litter. Merlot was pregnant. Rozen went roving. '''September 2013: Merlot gave birth to VJKM011, Reox, Demi and VJKF014. October 2013: VJKF014 was predated. Rozen went roving. November 2013: VJKM011 was predated. Rozen, Nuco and Neko went roving. December 2013: Athena was pregnant. Merlot, Kuna Yala and Pinata were evicted. January 2014: '''Athena gave birth to Jero, Eslie, VJKF017 and Lusion '''February 2014: '''Rozen and Nuco went roving. '''March 2014: Rozen, Nuco, Neko and Delirin went roving. April 2014: '''Athena was pregnant. Merlot and Kuna Yala were evicted. Kuna Yala was Last Seen. '''May 2014: '''Athena gave birth to VJKF019, Domex, Krewella, Vivo and Wanu '''June 2014: '''Two encounters with Spartans. '''July 2014: VJKF019 was predated. One encounter with Spartans. August 2014: '''Merlot was pregnant. Athena was pregnant but aborted. Rozen, Nuco, Neko and Delirin went roving. '''September 2014: '''Merlot gave birth to Marco and Mikki. '''October 2014: '''Athena and Veva were pregnant. Likila aborted. Merlot, Pinata, Likila and Veva were evicted. '''November 2014: Athena gave birth VJKP026 and Santana. Veva lost their litter. VJKP026 disappeared and was assumed predated. December 2014: '''Rozen, Nuco, Neko, Delirin and Roax went roving. Two encounters with Spartans. '''May 2015: Athena was pregnant. Merlot was Last Seen. Category:Meerkat Mobs